In Android™ graphics implementation, individual layers are rendered and composited using OpenGLIES™ composition (OpenGL for Embedded Systems by the Khronos Group, BEAVERTON, Oreg.). OpenGL ES is a subset of the OpenGL graphics rendering application programming interface (API) for rendering 2D and 3D computer graphics typically hardware accelerated using a graphics processing unit (GPU). OpenGLIES is designed for use in embedded systems such as smartphones, tablet computers, video game consoles, and personal digital assistants. OpenGLIES is one of the most widely deployed 3D graphics APIs and therefore represents an attractive broad base for enhancing device performance.
The composited frame is provided to the display controller for display on the device user interface. If the device display controller includes hardware overlay support, then some or all of the layers may be compo sited using the hardware overlay capabilities of the device display controller. If the overlay support included in the device display controller is limited to a particular size or number of frames, then layers are allocated between OpenGLIES composition and the hardware overlay support. The use of OpenGLIES™ increases GPU load and overall device power consumption.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.